


Stories Our Scars Tell

by TheReviewess



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie really likes Peggy's scars. Some she doesn't talk about, claiming they are too painful to remember. When Peggy gets sick and finally explains the stories behind them, Angie understands everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories Our Scars Tell

**Author's Note:**

> I got some Cartinelli feels so I wrote this. I wanted fluff but it was sad but became sad fluff somehow. I need more Cartinelli in my life, ok? I stole inspiration for sleepy Peggy from the way my girlfriend acts when she's sleepy.

There were many things that Angie Martinelli liked about Peggy Carter. Her laugh, her smile, her accent, her legs (which had to of been sculpted by God himself) and oddly enough, her scars. The scars reminded Angie of everything the English woman had gone through before and even after they met. They told a story of her life where she overcame an obstacle and still kept going. That determination to keep going was what had attracted Angie to Peggy in the first place. She just had that spark in her eye.

Over the last few months of Peggy living in The Griffith next to Angie, the actress saw flashes of some of the Might Peggy Carter’s scars. Aft first she didn’t notice them, but as time went on, Angie found herself studying Peggy more and more and they started sticking out to her.

Sometimes after long days, she would sit with Peggy and a bottle of schnapps and ask about every scar that she could see. While Peggy didn’t see Angie’s interest in them, she still humored the other woman. She had only seen a few before now. Cuts on the hands, knife wounds on her arms, a hit to the back of her head and just behind her ears. All of them had the same answer then, “I got it in the war.” But now everything was different.

Now Peggy Carter was back and telling Angie the truth to her scars. After taking down the initial Leviathan threat, the charges on Peggy were dropped instantly and she was actually given an award. Ms. Fry wasn’t too keen on letting Peggy back (considering what she did to her wall) but after seeing the shiny medals pinned to the chest of her military style uniform, the woman finally relented.

That night Angie enjoyed slowly removing the uniform from Peggy’s body and placing it in a much better place, the floor.

Now, only a few months later and the Mighty Peggy was curled up in her bed ill. She had been sent home early from the ‘telephone company’ (which no one believed anymore - they just kept saying it). Apparently she had been a feverish mess all day. Thankfully Angie had pulled an early shift at the L&L Automat. So when Peggy dropped in a little after the lunch rush, Angie’s boss took pity on the sick woman and let Angie take off to help her out. The guy even badgered the cook into making some soup for the poor woman.

After forcing Peggy to take a nice bath, the brunette had decided to curl up in Angie’s bed and pull the covers over her (with nothing more than a pair of knickers and socks - she claimed her clothes were too cold). She said she felt cold, but she was was burning up. Eventually Angie had crawled into bed with Peggy and the two were spooning in the tiny bed. That was when Angie had noticed the two gunshot wounds to her shoulder. Without thinking, Angie leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to each wound.

“Mmm, Angie what are you doing?” Peggy mumbled softly. She shifted slightly in bed so that she could look behind her and see the American holding her. Her eyes were barely open and Angie could tell that they wanted to be closed again.

“Nothing,” Angie whispered. She placed a gentle kiss to Peggy’s temple and pulled her closer. “Just admiring perfection.” She told her lover affectionately with a cheesy grin.

A chuckle bubbled up from Peggy’s throat. “Were you looking in a mirror? Last I checked I didn’t have a mirror on my back.” Her eyes closed again and she enjoyed the warmth emanating from Angie.

“Smooth, English.” Angie replied with a smile. She soon began placing kisses all over Peggy’s creamy skin. Anywhere she could reach, she kissed gently; savoring the feeling of Peggy’s skin against her lips.

“No Angie stop!” Peggy moaned out lightly. Her hands lightly swatted at the other woman. “You’re tickling me.”

“No.” But a whine from the sleepy English woman made Angie stop. Peggy was clearly exhausted and just wanted to cuddle. Angie didn’t want to keep her love from the sleep that she so desperately needed. Instead of kissing, Angie opted to lightly run her fingers over Peggy’s soft skin. It was practically glowing in the moonlight that filtered into the room.

Angie carefully traced over skin that she believed to be flawless despite the small scars littering her beautiful frame. By now Peggy started telling her the truth behind all her scars. Angie knew that she was a government agent and an officer in the British Armed Forces before she became a secret agent. After Peggy’s first night home and their first night together, they cried and she came clean about it. Clean enough so that Angie wouldn’t worry, but still not enough to put her in harms way. She spent much of her first night asking Peggy the truth behind all her scars.

Right now her favorite story was how she got a small scar between her ring finger and index finger. The agent had stopped a knife from coming down on top of her and proceeded to knock out her assailant with one hand. There were some stories Peggy didn’t say and Angie didn’t push her. She was just happy that Peggy was being honest.

Soon enough the two were cuddling again. Peggy had nuzzled up against Angie’s neck, her slow breathing hitting it and making the actress smile. Her fingers gently traced down a long scar on her side. It had healed thanks to stitches but Angie could tell it must have hurt.

“June of ‘45.” Peggy mumbled out. “I was foolish and was caught by an enemy knife.” Angie pulled her hand away quickly. This was one of the scars that Peggy didn’t talk about. “It was the first thing I had felt since I lost Steve a month earlier. Dum Dum Dugan had to carry me all the way back. He and the rest of the Howling Commandos were terrified that I was going to die. Kept saying they couldn't leave their best girl behind.”

“You knew the Howling Commandos?” Angie asked in awe. 

“Mmm,” Peggy answered. “I knew all of the 107th.”

“Then you knew Captain America!” Angie said, growing excited at the very thought of her lover knowing a war hero.

Peggy was silent at that. She was silent for a long time. So long that Angie thought she had fallen asleep. She pressed a kiss to Peggy’s feverish forehead and had wrapped her arms around the woman before Peggy spoke.

“I knew Captain Steve Rogers.” Peggy barely whispered.

That hit Angie like a ton of bricks. Peggy’s Steve was undoubtedly Steve Rogers. The Captain America. Peggy was in love with Captain America. Peggy Carter was the real life Betty Carver. This was the woman in the news that everyone saw with him. The woman whose picture was in his compass. She was the love of Captain America’s life and here she was, running a fever and wrapped up half naked in Angie’s arms. 

“Peggy…” Angie mumbled. Without thinking she pressed multiple kisses into Peggy’s hair, not caring if she ticked her. “Oh Peggy… I’m sorry.” Without thinking she adds, “I can see why you hate the Captain America Adventure Program.”

A laugh sounded, it was a loud teary genuine laugh that not even Angie could have anticipated how lovely it sounded. When she finished, Peggy wiped the tears from her eyes and then looked back up at Angie. “Of all the things you could say, you just said that.” The English woman said with a bit of amusement.

“I’m just sayin’ Pegs, they got you figured all wrong in that. You’re an agent, the bad ass staple your face kind of gal if you dare touch me. Not swooning over some manly muscles kind of gal.” Angie told her as a matter of factly. “I’m glad I didn’t get that part now. Wouldn’t have been doing you any justice.”

“You didn’t see me when Steve finished his transformation into Captain America.” Her mind wandered back to that time. It was pleasant, for a moment. She had acted so childishly at the time and it made her giggle even now. “But I would have been excited if you did get the part. Flattered really.”

“I’ll remember that next time.” Angie promised before pressing another kiss to Peggy’s forehead. “But for now, you need sleep.” Peggy looked like she was just about to argue, so Angie spoke again. “I don’t think the Cap would like it if I let his best girl fall to ill.”

“I’m not his best girl anymore.” Peggy grumbled, flipping over. She now had her back facing the American.

“Peggy.” The woman kissed her scarred shoulder, “You will always be his best girl. But until he comes back, I’ll take care of you.” Angie kissed her lover’s shoulder again and settled down for the night.

It wasn’t long until the sound of soft snoring could be heard filling the room. The snores came from Angie who was exhausted after taking care of a very sick Peggy. The sounds always brought a tiny grin to Peggy’s face. The brunette reached down and inter twined her fingers with Angie’s before bringing her arm up to her bare chest.

“And you’ll always be my best girl, Angie.” The agent mumbled. She pressed a kiss to Angie’s knuckles before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

.  
.  
.

The next morning, Angie had far too much fun feeling up Agent Carter (and tickling her into submission).


End file.
